Card Shuffling
by abiirosee
Summary: Kind of has two parts meshed into one. First, Maggie reads Tarot Cards for her classmates, and discover Malachi likes someone. Then, while sick at home, Maggie listens to her iPod and realizes she likes Malachi. K for minor language. Magachi.


_**A/N;; **__Maggie/Malachi oneshot. Short-ish and sweet…ish._

_My friend requested this, and so, here is more OOC Maggie! Malachi… Eh, he's a little bit in character._

_Honestly, I do not know where I stand with her Maggie/Malachi pairing. I must admit, I think (PERSONAL OPINION ALERT) they look better then Marion/Malachi, but hey, Marion looks like a Mort gal, huh? -gets ran over by a raving mob-_

_I do not own Making Fiends or Tarot cards. My friend "helped" me through the readings and let me borrow her books._

***

"Okay, class," the low monotonous voice said. "How about we---."

"Have lunch." Mr. Milk nodded at the green girl. The small class made their way across the school grounds to the lunchroom. Maggie held her deck of cards to her chest. When she sat down, she pulled out a stack of cards, and began to shuffle them.

Lately, she had been secretly using her deck of Tarot Cards at school. She didn't want Vendetta to know, for fear she might send a fiend after her. Maggie sipped her drink, and then Marion sat down across, sliding her a five.

"I need to know if my escape plan to Canada will ever work." Maggie nodded, and shuffled the cards. Laying out three cards, Maggie pointed to the first one she laid down.

"Six of pentacles," Maggie began. "This represents you past. It was full of bounty and plenty."

"Really?" Marion leaned in.

"Five of cups, when reversed," Maggie told her. "It usually represents loss… But I'm guessing it means something will happen that will make you win."

"This represents?" Marion asked.

"Present." Sure, Maggie wasn't good, but that didn't make a difference to anyone.

"Oh."

"Knight of Wands, when reversed. Represents the future." Marion began to bite her nails. "It signifies a departure from challenge when it is not reversed. But apparently, this means you will be committed to your goal." Marion grinned, and got up.

"Thank you," she mumbled, going to sit with Malachi and Mort. Marvin had finally gotten his food, and sat down next.

"Marvin." He pulled out a five. "Why so serious?"

"I don't want Charlotte seeing me over here until I get an answer." Maggie raised an eyebrow. "I need to know if she likes me." Maggie dealt a spread consisting of seven cards. It was almost in a shape of a triangle, Marvin noticed.

"You are this card," Maggie pointed to the Ten of Wands. "It means you do feel trapped and unhappy."

"Of course," Marvin whispered. "It's Clamburg."

"This card," Maggie told him, pointing to the Empress. "Represents Charlotte. It's positive achievements, beauty, and grace for a shorter meaning."

"I won't argue with that," the dark green boy chuckled.

"Two of Pentacles represents the situation you are in. You need constant change." Marvin nodded. "The Judgment card is issues arising. Resolution and release."

"What does that mean?" Marvin sneered.

"Let me finish," Maggie told him. "The heart of the matter: bad luck, crushed dreams, and imbalance. The short term future is the Queen of Pentacles…"

"Is it good?"

"It's… Okay." Marvin tilted his head. "A down-to-Earth solution in the short term future…"

"Then what about this one?"

"That's the long term future. Knight of Swords means…" Maggie hesitated. "An insecure mind that refuses to take other's feelings into account."

"So does she?" Maggie looked over at the annoying blue girl.

"No doubt," Maggie told him. "But you're going to screw up somewhere along the line." Marvin's jaw dropped, and Charlotte slid next to him.

"Hiii Marvin!" Marvin lowered his head, but was still blushing. Maggie shook her head and threw away her lunch, leaving Marvin to think about the cards.

***

"Maggie," Marion asked as the two were walking home. "I was curious about how you use those cards."

"I don't know, for sure." Malachi let out a shrill as a fiend began to bite his legs, and Maggie blushed. She never really knew how she felt about the boy, considering the fact she had dated Marvin a few years back, but it was nothing serious. He was stuck on Charlotte even then.

Malachi was… Different. Out of all the boys, Malachi was the weirdest. Mort was second, but he was able to give good advice. Marvin was probably the most normal and sensible.

"Maggie? Maggie?" Marion waved a hand in front of her face.

"What?" Maggie sighed.

"What's wrong?" Maggie shook her head. She traveled home to her onion shaped house to her pointless father,

***

"Margret!" Maggie was up in her room, practicing a new spread she was determined to learn. "Margret, come here!"

"Coming, Father," Maggie called, letting out a loud groan. Walking down stairs, she saw the yellow man with a mustache.

"Margret," her father, the Onion Man, said. "Some _boy_ is here for you. Make it fast, I don't want to get out the slingshot."

"Yes, Father," Maggie looked at him, then went to the front door and opened it. There stood… The purple boy known only as Malachi.

"Good e'en, lass," Malachi waved, and Maggie groaned. "How now?"

"How about you talk like a normal person?" Malachi paled, and shook his head.

"I come to thee with five dollars," he said, pulling out the green rectangle. "I pay thee to read-ith my future."

"Well, I can't say no to a paying costu---."

"Margret! Is that boy **gone**?" Maggie paled now.

"Yes sir!" she cried. "Just telling him our… homework!" She leaned over to Malachi, and whispered, "Be at the playground in five minutes."

"I bid thee farewell," he said, and walked away, and Maggie closed the door. Running upstairs, she grabbed her cards, and began to walk outside.

"Going to meet Marion at the park!"

"Be back for dinner!" Maggie slammed the door. She took the shortest way possible, and then sat down on the picnic table, waiting for the purple boy.

He appeared behind the hill, and when he approached, he sat down. "I knew not your name be-ith Margret."

"Don't ever call me that!" Maggie hissed, her voice like venom.

"Then I shall not, little lass."

"And don't call me that either!" Malachi nodded. "Just ask a damn question!"

"Calm yourself, Maggie." Maggie took a deep breath. "I ask these cards of blasphemy of my future."

"Okay," Maggie dealt out three cards: The Fool, The Star, and The Lovers.

"What do these mean-ith?" Malachi asked.

"The Fool represents you past: new experiences and carefree."

"Ay, it be when I first move here to Clamburg."

"The second card is The Star, and this represents your present: hope, love, rebirth, and satisfaction."

"I dare not argue, for I be in love."

"The third card is the… The Lovers, and this represents your future: loving relationship, friendship, and harmony."

"I ask to the cards whom shall the relationship be with?" Maggie groaned, and dealt another card. The Moon.

"Uhm… This person is…" Maggie tried her hardest to remember the meaning. "It refers to the subconscious and things we sometimes fear… Imagination, uncertainty, and fluctuation."

"I know who this be-ith." Maggie blushed. "I shall go to thee tomorrow, and ask her!"

"Whatever." Malachi left, and Maggie sat at the bench, grabbing her cards and taking them home.

***

The next day, Maggie was lying in bed. She was sick. She was tired. She couldn't talk. She couldn't eat. She had a fever…

It was just her day, huh?

She thought about Malachi's reading yesterday, and how, sometimes when she was reading her own cards to herself, her "signification" was always The Moon. Never reversed, just The Moon. Malachi had looked like he knew… But she thought he thought it was someone else.

"Margret, I'm going to work."

"Whatever." Maggie coughed and heard the door slam. She laid in her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She hated today. She grabbed her iPod and began to play music.

**I'm standing on the bridge.**

**I'm waiting in the dark.**

**I'd thought that you'd be here by now.**

Maggie growled, and skipped that song.

**I've been roaming around, always looking down at all I see.**

**Painted faces through the places I can't reach.**

**You know that I could use somebody.**

**You know that I could use somebody.**

**Someone like you.**

Another growl. Skip.

**Desperate for changing.**

**Starving for truth.**

**I'm closer to where I started.**

**I'm chasing after you.**

Maggie sighed. This was pointless. She didn't know why and she didn't know how... But she liked Malachi.

**I've fallen even more in love with you.**

**Letting go of all I've held onto.**

**I'm standing here until you make me move.**

**Just hanging by a moment here with you.**

"May I enter?" Maggie looked up, and almost screamed. How the hell did HE get in?

"I don't--- *cough*--- care." He entered, and she was considering calling the cops for breaking in and entering.

"Good marrow, Maggie." Maggie coughed. "How now?"

"'How now' do you THINK I *cough cough* am?" Maggie's raspy voice told the purple boy. The blue-green girl was sick and she couldn't believe he'd ask how she was.

"I worry," he said simply.

"Why are you here?" Malachi frowned, and tossed his book bag on the bed. Maggie sat up, adjusting her loose fitting tank top. Malachi was wearing… JEANS?

"I bid thee a present for your recovery over your illness." Maggie pressed skip on her iPod and turned it down. He pulled out a… A black and blue journal. "I know thee likes to write poems."

**We were the kings and queens of promise…**

"Malachi…" Maggie coughed out. She ran her hand over the fancy notebook. It was black with gray and blue stars on them.

**We stole our new lives…**

The music drifted softly into the back of her mind, as she studied the book. "Have you told the girl you like how you feel?"

"Open it, fair lass," Malachi commanded, and Maggie did. She read the inside cover, and blushed. It said simply, "To thee my heart belongs." She never imagined Malachi being the sappy romantic, but she never thought she would enjoy the sappy attention, either.

"Thank you, Malachi," Maggie said, and held his hand. Malachi blushed and Maggie moved over, and Malachi laid on her bed with her. Maggie felt him fall asleep, his grip on her hand loosening. She smiled, for once happy and hopeful. She closed her eyes, letting the music fade as she fell asleep.

**We are the kings and queen of promise.**

**We were the victims of ourselves.**

_**We are the children of a lesser God.**_

_**Between Heaven and Hell.**_

_**We are the kings.**_

_**We are the queen.**_

_We are the kings._

_We are the qu…_

***

_What a great song to end on, huh?_

I'm With You _by _Avril Lavigne

Use Somebody _by_ Kings of Leon

Hanging By a Moment _by _Lifehouse

Kings and Queens _by _30 Seconds To Mars

_Anyway, my second oneshot. Just getting ready because my first MAJOR _Making Fiends _fanfic will include these two couples (oh Lord, spoilers.)_

_--__**DAM**_


End file.
